A purifier having a receptacle containing drinking water mounted thereto and discharging the water is widely popularized and used in offices, banks, public offices and the like. Since the purifier is such structured that the liquid is discharged as a lever is operated, when a user looks up at another place while operating the lever or does not stop the operation of the lever, the liquid may overflow a cup containing the liquid. Accordingly, when it is desired to contain a predetermined amount of liquid in the cup, the user should measure an amount of the liquid being discharged into the cup while operating the lever. If the liquid exceeds the predetermined amount, the user should waste the exceeded amount of liquid.
In order to solve the problems, it is used a liquid dispensing apparatus automatically interrupting an outlet with a sensor, solenoid valve and the like when a predetermined amount of liquid passes through the outlet and thus preventing the liquid more than the predetermined amount from being discharged through the outlet. However, since the sensor or solenoid valve is operated by an electrical signal, the apparatus can be used only in a place at which an electrical equipment is established, and is expensive. In addition, as electricity is used, an additional cost occurs. Further, since the electricity should be used, there may occur a short or electrical leakage in a damp place.
Regarding the above problems, there has been suggested a liquid dispensing apparatus mechanically operated. However, a structure of the apparatus is complex, so that it is difficult to assemble the apparatus, a manufacturing process thereof is complicated and it costs high. Further, a connection between parts thereof is complicated and weak, so that it is easily damaged.
In the mean time, a Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0094843 discloses a liquid dispensing apparatus which discharges a predetermined amount of liquid. However, according to the patent application, the discharged amount of liquid is always constant, so that the use of the apparatus is limited when it is needed to regulate an amount of liquid with regard to using places of the apparatus or users. For example, the liquid dispensing apparatus may be used as a liquid dispensing apparatus for oral cleaning liquid. When a child or adult cleans the oral cavity using the cleaning liquid, one-time recommended amounts of the oral cleaning liquid are different. Accordingly, when the child and the adult want to use a proper amount of the cleaning liquid suitable for oneself with the liquid dispensing apparatus, it should be separately provided liquid dispensing apparatuses assembled to meet each of the recommended amounts.